


Millionaires

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I have a thing for The Script...sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millionaires

“They’re kickin us out sayin it’s time to close”  
“We’re leanin on each other try’na beat the cold”  
“Carry your shoes and I give you my coat”  
“Walking these streets like they’re paved with gold”  
“Neither one of us want to take that taxi home”

 

She just sighed as she sang along with the song that she held so close to her heart, the song that reminded her of the one night that she spent with her soul mate…

 

Flashback

 

“Holy fucking shit!” Brianna said as she grabbed onto her best friends arm, grasping it so tight she could see her knuckles go white, “BEST CONCERT EVER!”

“You know what would be even better?”

Looking at the brunette who wore a face of unamusement, “What?”

“If you’d let go of my fucking arm, I think I’ve lost circulation.”  
Giggling she released her friends arm, “C’mon April! You’ve got to admit that concert was absolutely SMASHING!”

“It was awesome,” She responded as she tried to bite back her excitement, only to cave the minute she looked into Brianna’s blue eyes, “Dammit I fucking loved it! Now, drinks!”

Both women made their way into the bar of their hotel, huddled in a corner they drank and people watched until they heard screams coming from outside the doorway, looking up 

Brianna put her hand over her mouth as she watched them file in one by one, “April, turn around.”

“What the hell has gotten into-oh,” Unable to finish her sentence her eyes fixed in on the man with chocolate brown eyes, gulping she finally managed to tear her eyes way, but only after he caught her and gave her a smirk, “Fuck!”

Leaning over the table Brianna giggled, “Busted.” Sliding back across the table she stopped and froze as she felt someone’s hand on the lower part of her back. Gulping she slowly made her way back into her seat, feeling the skin on skin contact slide up her back as she sunk into the booth, blushing as she buried her head into his neck.

April just laughed as she watched her friend’s behavior, “Now whose busted?” 

Picking up her hand she managed to flip her friend the finger and bury her head into him further, his scent invading senses, causing her blood to boil, slowly she pulled her face from his neck, her eyes fluttering open to crash into his. Biting her lip she tried to pull away, only to be pulled closer, “Hi.” She said meekly, her voice barely audible.

“Hi,” He responded with a deep chuckle, watching as the girl next to him shivered, “You don’t mind if Liam and I join you do you?”

She shook her head, grabbing her drink she quickly finished it, finding that she loved the burn of the vodka as it slid down her throat, “No.”

“Good,” He replied with a smile, leaning down he whispered into her ear, “I’m comfy and I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon.”

The minute she heard the bartender tell them it was time to close the bar for the night Brianna pouted, “C’mon, just another hour?”

He looked at her and laughed, “I should have cut you guys off an hour ago but you and blondie were enjoying yourselves far too much that I couldn’t do that to you. Now I’m telling you, it’s time to close up.”

Looking at Niall she smiled, “Let’s go!” Pushing him out of the booth she giggled as she watched him stunned on the floor, “What?” 

“Nothing.” He laughed, picking himself up he extended his hand to her, “Wasn’t expecting you to push me out and on my ass.”

Slipping from the booth she took his hand, shivering as she felt the shock of their touch resonate through her body, “Well, considering we’ve been kicked out of the hotel bar, I figure SOMEWHERE else HAS to be open.” 

Weaving his fingers in with hers he smiled as he saw her blush, “So, where are we off to next?”

“I know the perfect spot.”

 

“And the band was on, playing our song”  
“We messed up the lyrics as we sing along”  
“But we didn’t care,”  
“Cause it felt like we were the only ones there”  
“My feet were sore, my bones were raw”  
“They’re turning off the lights, when we were shouting more”  
“Shouting more,”

 

By the time they had been kicked out of their fourth bar they had both resigned to the fact that their night of drinking was over. Sighing Brianna gripped his arm, placing her head on his shoulder she looked up at him, “I’m enjoying this far too much to just walk away.”

“Who said you were going to walk away? I told you earlier, I don’t plan to let you go anytime soon.” He smirked at her and watched as the lust glazed over her eyes, “C’mon.” 

Tugging on her hand he smiled as he watched the emotions play across her face, “I can put you in a taxi and you can go if you’d rather.”

She shook her head, “No, that’s not what I want.”

He stopped, pulling her into his arms he placed his finger under her chin, lifting her lips up towards his, “I’ve spent all night fighting the urge to kiss your lips Brianna.”

“Stop fighting,” She responded breathlessly, her eyes fluttering closed as he kidnapped her lips. Relaxing in his grip she moaned as she felt his hands slide through her thick hair, deepening the kiss she groaned as his tongue collided with hers. Grasping his shirt she felt him begin to slow things down, pulling away from her, “Ni-“

He shook his head, gripping her hand his face broke into a smile, “Follow me.” Pulling her towards back towards the hotel he stopped and grabbed something out of the bus, quietly making his way back out, “Let’s go.”

Brianna looked at him, “A soccer ball?”

“Football!” He said with a chuckle, “Americans,” He said with an eye roll.

She stuck her tongue out at him, “Irishmen.” She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up, “Show off.”

Laughing he placed her on her feet, “I’ve been dying to play since we were able to leave the bus, play with me?”

“Are you serious?”

He nodded, “What did you think I was going to-“ His eyes got big and he smirked as the realization hit him, “Ooooh, I know what you were thinking.” He winked at her and watched as she went red, walking up to her he placed his lips next to her ear, “We’ve got time, but first, play with me.” Grabbing her hand he once again pulled her towards a school, making their way out onto the field he placed the ball in the grass and began to kick it around, “First to three wins.” Jogging towards the goal he felt her hand grasp his shirt, “Foul!” 

She giggled, “No fouls, this isn’t a proper game of SOCCER.” She winked at him, stealing the ball she dribbled the ball towards the opposite goal, giggling as she felt the tips of his fingers against her shirt, “Run run as fast as you can, you can’t catch me,” Kicking the ball into the goal she threw her hands up, “I’m the gingerbread man!” 

He threw his head back and laughed, wrapping her in his arms again he threw her over his shoulder, “That wasn’t fair, the goal doesn’t count.”

“The fucking hell it doesn’t!” She responded with a giggle, clawing at the cloth of his shirt, “Put me down!”  
He laughed as he slowly walked the ball down to his goal and kicked it in, “Now we’re even.” Placing her on her feet he watched her pout, “There’s not pouting in football.”

“SOCCER!” She said with a giggle watching as he rolled his eyes, seizing the opportunity she stole the ball once again and dribbled it, making her second goal, “C’mon Horan, I’m one goal away from winning!” Her eyes got huge as she watched him start towards her, his blue eyes full of mischief. Taking off on a dead run she ran towards the playground, hiding in one of the tunnels, holding back a giggle as she saw his Supra’s walk past her, her names on his lips as he tried to find her. Feeling as though it was safe she crawled out and took off, “Hide and seek!” Finding a wooden ship she crawled inside it, hearing his sneakers hit the gravel after her, “Marco!” She said as she popped up, giggling as his back was turned away from her.

“Polo!” He responded with a laugh, whipping around to see nothing but pitch black, “Where oh where are you Bri.” He turned and walked towards the back of the ship, finding a ladder he took the ladder down, spotting her as she was huddled in the corner, her eyes full of excitement, the thrill of the chase, “Got’cha.”

She shook her head, “Nope, you don’t.” Waiting until his arms were outstretched she slipped out of his grasp, having found a secret exit she slipped from the ship and headed back towards the field, “Oh Niall.” She replied as she watched him run towards her, “I enjoy being chased.” Turning she took off again, spotting the soccer ball she dribbled it towards her goal and kicked it in again, “GOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!” She yelled as she threw her arms up, dropping to the ground she heard his laugh. Looking up she spotted him staring at her, a smile on his face, his tongue swiping across his lips, “I won.” She responded smugly.

“No, you cheated.” He said with a laugh. Extending his hand this time it was his turn to shiver as the electricity surged through his body. Looking up he saw the sun begin to rise and his heart drop as he knew that he would soon have to let her go. Helping her up he pushed the thoughts away and pulled her into his chest, “Stay with me.”

She looked up at him and smiled, “Only if you promise to be there when I wake up.” The minute she made that statement she knew that even if he told her yes he’d be lying. Standing on tip toes she kissed his cheek, “It’s okay if you can’t, I don’t want this to end so yes Niall, I’ll stay with you.” Pulling out of his embrace she felt the butterflies in her stomach as he linked his fingers with hers yet again, and they set off to his hotel.

 

“Lost my heart and I hope to die”  
“Seein that sunlight hit your eyes”  
“Been up all night but you still look amazing to me”  
“Yeah,”  
“Half the time of the night you only dream about”  
“If God came down he could take me now”  
“Cause in my mind, yeah we will always be”

 

The minute Brianna awoke her heart dropped, fluttering her eyes open she turned her head, already knowing that he wouldn’t be there, and she was right. Sighing she sat up, her body covered in his Ramones tee shirt, the night flashing through her eyes. They had talked for hours about anything and everything, held hands, sang at the top of their lungs, enjoyed each other’s company and yet they came back here and did nothing except cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Grabbing her phone off the bedside table she saw a million new messages from April, replying to her latest text, ‘I’m at the guys hotel, pick me up in about thirty okay? Bri’ Hitting send she slipped from the bed and watched as a note fluttered to the floor, opening it she smiled as she read it,

Bri,  
As much as I wanted to be there when you woke up there was no way for that to happen. I had a great time last night. Know that I have never been as comfortable with another girl as I was with you, it was nice to just sort of click ya know? Promise me you won’t forget about what happened.  
xoxo  
Niall  
PS, I broke into your phone and downloaded The Script’s new album #3, listen to the song Millionaires. Until we meet again, because I KNOW we will.

Folding the paper she placed it with her phone and ran to the bathroom, quickly showering she put her clothes back on from the night before, her brunette hair in a bun at the top of her head. Hearing her phone beep she knew April was waiting for her, with one last look around the room she closed the door.

 

Present Day

 

Brianna paced the floor of the apartment that she shared with April grumbling as she waited for her friend to get ready, the lyrics to their song playing softly in the background.   
Holding back her tears she took a breath and then jumped as she felt a hand on her arm, “What?”

“Thinking about him again?”

She nodded, it had been six months since that night, “How could I now April, he’s all I ever think about, all I ever dream about.” Throwing her hands in the air she walked away from her, “He haunts me.”

“You’ll see him again you know, and it may very well be when you least expect it. Now let’s go see The Script! I know you’re dying to watch Danny on stage! What is it with you and Irishman with quiffs that play guitar?”

Brianna shrugged, “Blame Niall.” She winked and grabbed her bag, “Lesss goooooooooo!”

 

Niall laughed as he walked around with the fella’s backstage. Looking around he waved as he spotted Danny in the corner, “Oy! How’s it?”

“Not too bad! How are things with you mate?”

He shrugged, “Can’t complain, break from tour, thought I’d come see you guys live. How’s the tour going?”

“Not bad, not bad, yours?”

“Not bad,” He replied with a laugh, “What’s on the set list for tonight?”

Danny smiled, “Oldies but goodies, some new stuff, why, you got a request?”

Niall nodded, “I do actually.” He pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through his twitter time line, pulling up her profile he smiled, he may not have seen her for six months but he had managed to track her down on twitter and began to follow her tweets without her knowing, “Can you play Millionaires for me mate?”

Danny eyed him suspiciously, “Any reason?”

“Yeah, it’s a great song, and it kind of means a lot.”

He chuckled, “Well, if it means that much why don’t you come on stage and sing it with us?!” Danny watched as Niall’s eyes got wide and bright, “We’ll play it towards the end of the show, security can come get ya, and you can come up and sing it, sound good?”

“Deal!”

 

Brianna shivered as she entered the venue, her heart doing back flips, her intuition telling her something big was going to go down, “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“What do you mean?” April asked as she shuffled in with the rest of the crowd, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know, it’s like I know something’s going to happen but I can’t tell you WHAT.” She sighed, “I’m losing it.”

April laughed, “I highly doubt you’re losing it. Maybe they’ll play Millionaires, maybe that’s what your brain thinks is going to happen.”

“Maybe.” She replied, handing over her ticket she slid into the massive concession area, “I’m going to grab a beer, you want one?” Getting into line she grabbed their beers, paid and then left to find her seat. Fighting the crowd she gasped as she saw how close she was to the stage, “How did you land these tickets again? They are fucking fantastic! Jesus, I can practically TOUCH Danny from here.”

Giggling April looked at her friend, “I wouldn’t suggest it, and I got them from someone at work who wasn’t able to come.” Taking her beer she couldn’t help but smile at Brianna as she watched her face light up, “Relax and enjoy the show.”

Brianna couldn’t help let go and have a good time, singing along to the songs, dancing, and drinking. Looking over at April she gently nudged her with her shoulder, “Thanks for making me come.”

“Eh, I’m pretty sure all it took was the words The Script and you were instantly in.” She winked, “I take it you’re enjoying yourself then, yeah?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I am.” She was startled as the lights dimmed, “What the hell?”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Danny said from the center of the stage, “I’ve a good friend here with me for our next song. It’s one off our newest album, and one we haven’t yet performed live, if you know the lyrics sing along, here’s Millionaires!”

Looking at April she gulped, “Good friend?”

“Millionaires?”

Burying her head in her hands, Brianna couldn’t look at the stage, her heart was beating out of control, “If it’s not him April my heart will explode.” Finally able to peel her hands off of her face she managed to look up at the stage, a figure making their way out, guitar slung over their chest and instantly she knew it was him, “It’s him April, I KNOW it’s him.”   
Gripping her friends hand her heart leapt into her chest as she saw him enter the spotlight, “Niall…”

“They’re kickin us out sayin it’s time to close”

“We’re leanin on each other try’na beat the cold”

“Carry your shoes and I give you my coat”

“Walking these streets like they’re paved with gold”

“Anymore excuses not to go”

“Neither one of us want to take that taxi home”

Looking up at the stage she briefly makes eye contact with him, a smile crossing both of their lips as she began to sing along with them,

 

“Singin our hearts out, standing on chairs”  
“Spendin our time like we were millionaires”  
“Laughin our heads off, the two of us stared”  
“Spendin the time like we were millionaires”  
“Millionaires”  
“ooohoh ooohoh”

 

Looking over at Danny Niall nodded his head, pulling the guitar off his body he grabbed his mic and headed towards the crowd, stopping in front of April and Brianna. Nodding at April he focused back on Brianna as he brought the microphone to his lips,

“Lost my heart and I hope to die”  
“Seein that sunlight hit your eyes”  
“Been up all night but you still look amazing to me”  
“Yeah”  
“Half the time of the night you only dream about”  
“If God came down he could take me now”  
“Cause in my mind, yeah we will always be”  
“Singin our hearts out, standing on chairs”  
“Spendin our time like we were millionaires”  
“Laughing our heads off, the two of us stared”  
“Spendin the time like we were millionaires”  
“Millionaires”  
“Ooohoh ooohoh”  
“Look at us since six in the morning”  
“If time was money, yeah we’d be worth a fortune”  
“I swear you may think you’re rich”  
“You could have a million euro but you can’t buy this”  
“Look at us since six in the morning”  
“If time was money, yeah we’d be worth a fortune”  
“I swear you may think you’re rich”  
“You could have a million euro but you can’t buy this”

Brianna stood there in total shock as Niall sang to her, heart beating out of her chest, eyes filling with tears. Finally, the piece that she had felt she was missing for the last six months finally fell into place and he was standing in front of her singing their song to her in front of thousands of fans. Picking up her hand she placed it against his cheek, giggling as he rubbed against it, his scruff making her body come alive for him. It was taking everything in her power to not throw her arms around him and wrap around his body, refusing to let him go again. Instead she settled on a kiss to the cheek and a blush as the two of them sang together,

“And the band was on, playing our song”  
“We messed up the lyrics as we sing along”  
“But we didn’t care,”  
“Cause it felt like we were the only ones there”  
“My feet were sore, my bones were raw”  
“They’re turning off the lights, when we were shouting more”  
“Shouting more,”  
“Singing our hearts out, standing on chairs”  
“Spending our time like we were millionaires”  
“Laughing our heads off the two of us stared”  
“Spending the time like we were millionaires”  
“Millionaires”  
“ooohoh Ooohoh”  
“Look at us since six in the morning”  
“If time was money, yeah we’d be worth a fortune”  
“I swear you may think you’re rich”  
“You could have a million euro but you can’t buy this”

“I really didn’t think I’d see you again.” She said as she looked into his eyes.

He winked and smiled at her, “And I told you, you would.” Leaning in he brushed his lips against her cheek, “Stay with me tonight, and I promise I’ll be there when you wake up in the morning.”

She shivered as his breath spread against her skin, gulping she smiled, “Of course I’ll stay with you tonight.” 

Without even thinking he put his arms around her and kissed her as Danny, Glen, and Mark finished the song out, the last line he heard was, ‘Neither one of us want to take that taxi home.’ “Tonight,” He started, “We don’t have to.” Pulling her back in he kissed her again, refusing to let her go.


End file.
